


Devil vs Angel

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Vicki just had to be up to something, that was the only way to explain his 'costume.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Amberdreams who asked me for:  
> SPN or SPN RPF  
> J2 or Sam/Dean or gen  
> Squicks/prefer nots: anything toilet related and spewing, mpreg, ABO, body modification/mutilation
> 
> Prompt: angels are watching over you

Jared couldn't believe that he agreed to got to this ridiculous Halloween party. No, scratch that, yes he can. Osric had full on puppy eyed him into ~~submission~~ agreeing to attend the party.

The little shit had not even bothered to puppy eye Jensen. No, he had flat out skipped that and went to bribing him with Haribo Gummy Bears and sort of Japanese gummy candy. You know what? That stinks. The asshole knew that he was out of Sour Belts. He knew that the brat knew, because said brat was the reason for him being out of his ~~minor addiction~~ sour candies.

The least he could do was replace them. Nope, it was Misha who replaced the candy... as long as he agreed to dress as a sexy demon to the party. He should have suspected something when the man had provided the costume and everything. Told him that his wife had picked it out for him. That should have clued him in to what he was in for. After all, Vicki has no shame.

His Halloween costume consisted of a pair of black mesh boxer briefs (he was thankful for the red leather covering his crotch and ass crack. She obviously didn't want him to break the law, after all.) A cape that fell to just below the waist band of his shorts, a set of red leather devil horns, a star necklace, A long(ish) red leather tail, and a tiny plastic red pitchfork. 

In other words, he looked more like a stripper than he resembled the devil and he was not sure the box of sour candy stripes was worth the loss of his dignity. Besides, it was cold enough to make his nipples perky and no amount of rubbing helped warm them up.

Yet, he had agreed and had even asked Jensen to go with him. Oh shit, Jensen would see him like this. There were no words in the English language to properly explain how he was feeling at that moment. Like, he and Jensen are stuck in a _mamihlapinatapai_ state and he fears it will last forever.

"If any of you gods or angels can hear me, watch over me and give me the balls to confess my feelings," he prayed softly.

"They are you know?" he heard Jensen say from behind him.

"What?" he asked.

He could hear the laughter in Jensen's voice. "Angels are watching over you. Well, at least this angel is."

Jared sighed as he spun around and then damned near swallowed his tongue at the sight. There before him, stood his longtime friend and secret crush, looking like the epitome of sin. 

His eyes took in the sight of his friend, starting at his head. He had a pair of fluffy feather wings, his skin sparkled, wearing naught but a small pair of white lace crotchless manties and a shear white cloth wrapped around his hips, leaving nothing to the imagination.

When his ~~angel~~ friend stood in front of him, all he could do was stand at attention and make a strangled noise.

Jensen licked his lips and slowly walked over to him; and Jared... he was lost. He didn't know if this was heaven or hell. "Look, I know we promised Osric that we would go to his Halloween party, but I really don’t want to go. How about you and I stay here and hold our own party for two?"

"Party?" was the only lame ass question he could think about.

"Yeah, I bet Misha and Vicki will smooth things over there, while we see how long it takes for a devil to corrupt an angel. Sound good to you?"

Jared just nodded and then followed his angel; who seemed to be walking into _his_ bedroom. Thank everything he had cleaned it up last night. When he caught sight of an aqua jeweled heart flashing as Jensen walked, he damned near fell to his knees.

He stood by his bed and did his best to look nonchalant.

"You're such a goober," Jensen laughed as he pushed Jared back on the bed, before climbing up on him. "I need to set a few things straight. If you want this to be a one-off thing, I'm changing my costume and going to the party. I'm past that stage in my life. I don’t want things to get weird between us. Decide now."

Instead of opening his mouth and inserting his foot, he jumped at his long-time friend and kissed him, deep and hard.

Only the need for air broke the pair apart. "I take it you want more as well?" Ever acting the dick to hide his insecurity.

He didn't dare answer out loud; instead Jared leaned up and unclipped the straps holding up Jensen's wings, pushed the huge heavy wings away, not caring what happened to the white feathers.

Jensen unsnapped and removed the leather panel off the front of Jared's underwear. To which the younger man could only sigh and think 'huh, that's what the snaps are there for.'

"I want to ride you until you can't walk; any objections?" he whispered into Jared's ear as he pulled his plug out.

All Jared could do was shake his head, because he wasn't an idiot and he so wanted this. Hell, he needed it. He whimpered as Jensen seated himself on his erection. He did his best to not thrust up as Jensen slid down his tumid erection. Trust him, that was not an easy task. Still, he somehow managed not to ram up into the welcoming heat. He would allow Jensen to control this encounter, at least for a little while longer.

"Fuck, you're so big. I knew you would be big everywhere. I love it. Wanted you to fuck me since we first met. Thought about breaking into your trailer and just stripping and waiting for you with my ass to the door. Want to feel you hold me down and plow into my ass," Jensen babbled as he rode the man under him.

As heavenly as it felt to have Jensen ride him, it wasn't enough. Grabbing Jensen's supple hips, he quickly flipped them and started to pound away with an animalistic wild abandon. "Damned tease, all this time I thought you were straight. Could have been fucking you stupid instead of just dreaming about it. How many cocks have you taken thinking of me?"

"Real or fake?" the older man panted out.

"What?" he asked not pausing in current task of fucking his crush's sweet ass.

"Ha, no men, but I've had many a toy in my ass, imaging you fucking me," he confessed.

"Am I living up to your dreams?" he questioned casually.

"More than," he moaned. "Fuck me harder baby, want to feel your big cock for days."

Jared moaned and followed orders. Fucking Jensen fast and hard, chasing his orgasm. He reached down and stroked Jensen in time with his trusts. "Yeah baby, come for me, I want to feel your ass milk my cock dry."

"Fuck Jare, so good to me."

Rather than answer he just sped up and did his best to make this wonderful for both of them. Hoping that this wouldn't be a one-off encounter. Sure, Jensen had said he didn’t want this to be a one-time only deal, but he had been lied to before.

He looked down when he heard the beauty under him scream his name. He lasted a handful of thrusts as Jensen's ass gipped his cock and emptied his load deep in his crush.

His arms shook as he held up his weight, before rolling to the side and collapsing beside Jensen.

"We'll have to do this again... tomorrow or the next day."

"Yeah?" he asked and looked at Jensen with hope filled eyes.

"I plan on you fucking me stupid for many years to come. I warned you that this wouldn't be a one hit wonder. You're stuck with me now. You try to leave me... well, I have friends who own a pig ranch and the town's sheriff would only give a half assed search for your body anywhere except Bubba's ranch. He likes his bacon too much too much to upset those precious pigs. You understand me?"

Jared gulped and nodded. He was glad hadn’t voiced his earlier insecurities.

"Good, now cuddle me and take a nap. I've set my phone to wake us up at midnight. Then we can grab some pizza or Chinese food and see if we can work on round two."

Not trusting his voice, he gathered Jensen in his arms and settled down for a nap. He did not dream of Jensen killing him and making him disappear. He was in love after all and he trusted his lover with his life and heart. (Honestly, he was too afraid to think or do anything different. Jared didn't know who Bubba was, but he never wanted to be introduced to him.)

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Dense men are dense, Bottom Jensen, Rough Sex, First time together, Unrealistic Sex,This story is complete


End file.
